Undisclosed Desires
by Emo Akatsuki Addict
Summary: A hundred and thirty years in the dark, forgotten, left to rot. And what did he do to deserve it? Nothing, nothing but what he'd been born to do. He wanted, incessantly. Insatiably. What else would you expect from the incarnation of Greed?


I came up with this in class one day… Sorry if Kimmy's a bit OOC. Also, it's not _quite_ done; the ending still needs a bit of work. But I wanted to get it posted as quickly as possible. It's also my first songfic, so be gentle with me, _por favor_. Flames will be used to boil the water for my ramen. Reviews are much appreciated! Anyway, enjoy!

Song: Undisclosed Desires by Muse

Pairing: Greed/Kimblee ; Kimblee/Greed

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters. If I did, Arch/Kim/Greed would be the number one cannon pairing!

_**I know you've suffered**_

_**But I don't want you to hide**_

I remember the feeling of solitary confinement. I spent almost seven years in the dark; hands shackled, not allowed to see anyone or even speak to my captors. The worst part was not being able to use my precious alchemy, being forced to let it sit and stagnate within me. Deep down in the tiny part of me that remained sane, I knew I deserved I for killing my own men and all of those officers. I accepted my fate, took my medicine with dignity. It was pure Hell, but I know it was nothing but a time-out in the corner compared to what he went through. A hundred and thirty years in the dark, forgotten, left to rot. And what did he do to deserve it? Nothing, nothing but what he'd been born to do. He wanted, incessantly. Insatiably. What else would you expect from the incarnation of Greed? Well. Whoever created him got tired of this, apparently, but instead of doing the merciful thing and killing him they locked him away fro the world and all that he wanted, leaving his avarice to burn a festering wound in his soul. So much worse for him, the Avaricious, to have everything, even the five basic senses, stripped of him. What was it the snake woman said? Oh yes, 'What is worse for the greedy than to have nothing at all?'

_**It's cold and loveless**_

_**I won't let you be denied**_

He leaves soon after, as always, leaving me naked and alone. I roll over and stare at the ceiling, thinking idly that I'll have to change the sheets tomorrow. It's chilly, so I pull a scratchy blanket over myself for warmth. If only it were so easy with him. Despite the unnatural heat of the red stones at his core, he's cold, so cold, both when he arrives and departs. I shouldn't be surprised, I guess. He isn't human; it makes sense for him to feel nothing deeper that physical pleasure during our encounters. I should say no; not give in to his advances so readily, but something moves me to say yes every time. What is it? I think… I think it may be pity.

_**Soothing**_

_**I'll make you feel pure**_

_**Trust me**_

_**You can be sure**_

He doesn't like it when I insist on sleeping in his bed with him. He's embarrassed with himself and his nightmare, which leave him whimpering and squirming like a child. All I can do these nights is hold him, stroking his hair and massaging his tense muscles until he relaxes against my chest, expression growing calm once more.

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**_

_**I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask**_

He uses his human appearance as a mask; a beautiful façade to hide the ugliness of the monster within. His Shield. He hates how it looks, but I don't. To me, it defines the powerful predator that wields it. Strong, dark, otherworldly. Beautiful.

_**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**_

I'll kill them. Those damned Homunculi. His siblings. The not-quite people – no, monsters – who sealed him away in the first place. He speaks of them so flippantly, as if he doesn't give a shit that they're hunting him, but I can see the fear and pain, however briefly, shining in his eyes. They hurt him; hurt him worse than any conventional form of torture. By sealing him, they took away his reason for existence. Erased from the world and all that he wanted. I'll destroy them for that. Blow them up one by one in front of him, and he'll hurt no more, never again, never again have to fear the threat of solitude.

_**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**_

I think he may be rubbing off on me, because I suddenly want with a burning passion. Only instead of wanting for me, I want for him. My deepest desire demands he get everything he yearns for. Money, sex, booze, the price means nothing. I'd paint the world red and fill it with fireworks if that was what he fancied. Anything to fill the void within his soul. Anything.

_**You trick your lovers**_

_**That you're wicked and divine**_

The women see him as a god. They fawn and grovel and drool over their dark king, offering their bodies to him with shameless whorishness, and he only encourages it. Flashing those violet cat-eyes at them suggestively over his sunglasses, lavishing their chests and throats and lips with razorblade-filled kisses that leave their flesh torn and bleeding. The occasional death-demonstration and instant regeneration that follows do nothing to change their minds.

_**You may be a sinner**_

_**But your innocence is mine**_

Sure, he likes to come off as a badass and a pimp, but I know what lives beneath the demon's impenetrable skin. He doesn't know, doesn't know I can hear him crying when he isn't accompanied to bed by a hooker or two, when he's all alone. Isolated. Like he was under the Lab in the Sealing Room. Even when he sleeps, his avarice burns just as bright as when he is awake. Maybe even brighter, since he's got to be dreaming of all the things he could have, and now _wants_ with every fiber of his being, but cannot have. I know his agony, his weakness. It's mine now; mine to hide from the world. The vulnerability of a god.

_**Please me**_

_**Show me how it's done**_

_**Tease me**_

_**You are the one**_

It feels amazing, what he's doing to my neck with that damned mouth of his. Nipping, sucking, swirling his hot tongue devilishly against my skin. My head hits the wall behind me as I lean back; the stones dig into my back as he presses his hard body against mine. He tugs at my ponytail, jerking my head further to the side to offer him more of my sensitive flesh. Incoherent curses and light gasps tumble unbridled from my mouth as he uses his skillfully. "Fuck that's, ah, so good, dammit, you slut, fuck, mm, why don't you, uhn, show me what you can really, oh god, do with that dirty mouth?" He grins into my throat, pressing his shark-teeth against my jugular briefly, and I snarl my fingers in his dark spiky hair, yanking him back and downwards so that he has to get on his knees to keep from having it ripped out. He flashes those damn sexy purple eyes up at me while nuzzling the bulge in my pants, letting his hands wander up from my hips to my chest, pushing my shirt up with them. Before I can even react to the delightful feeling of those cool hands touching me he suddenly stands, swiping his warm pink tongue from below my navel all the way up to flick against my nipple, and walks away laughing. "You bitch," I hiss after his retreating back, my yellow eyes drawn to the sexy sway of his leather-clad hips as he strides away. "Fucking tease…"

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**_

_**I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask**_

_**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**_

_**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**_

_**Please me**_

_**Show me how it's done**_

_**Trust me**_

_**You are the one**_

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**_

_**I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask**_

_**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**_

_**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**_


End file.
